Visualizing data is becoming increasingly more important. Organizations often have substantial data sets at their disposal, but they lack meaningful ways of visualizing that data. Creating a simple bar chart may be relatively easy with a small data set, but as the data set size increases and the characteristics of data within the data set varies, the task of creating a framework that allows someone to quickly and efficiently visualize the data becomes daunting.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.